The present invention relates to a method of machining workpieces comprising a device which has a rotating frame, at least two robots which are provided at the rotating frame, and at least one first and one second workpiece positioner which are provided at the rotating frame. The invention furthermore relates to a device for carrying out this method.
Robots are used for carrying out the most varied of work such as cutting or welding workpieces, positioning workpieces or, for example, painting components. It is customary in this respect to use the robots in cooperation with peripheral units such as workpiece positioners or safety gates. Workpiece positioners are used in this respect to position the workpieces optimally relative to the robot or robots. The workpiece or workpieces are typically releasably fastened to the workpiece positioners. The workpiece or workpieces are fastened to the workpiece positioner for machining with the robot.
Safety gates are necessary when persons have access to a robot deployment zone for the purpose of changing workpieces, for example. In order not to endanger the personnel by the deployment of robots, it is customary or necessary to effect a separation between robots and personnel by said safety gates or safety zones and/or a shutting down of the robots on an intrusion into the safety zone.
The problem results in this respect that a robot cannot carry out any work at a workpiece when a person is present in a safety zone. The machining time of the workpiece is hereby disadvantageously extended. In accordance with the prior art, it is admittedly known, for example, to accelerate the routines of the robot movement or of the movements of the workpiece positioners in order thus to keep the machining times of the workpieces low.
However, an acceleration of the routines causes a substantial additional construction effort in the configuration of the components. In this respect, both correspondingly powerful and simultaneously precise support structures, drives, transmissions, and matching control devices have to be provided, which represents a considerable and problematic cost factor.
A device for machining workpieces is known from DE 20 2009 018 754 U1 which has a rotating frame, a plurality of robots and a plurality of workpiece positioners. The robots are, however, fixedly connected to the floor.
WO 2011/055225 A1 discloses a device having a rotating frame, a robot, and a plurality of workpiece positioners.
A device for machining workpieces is known from U.S. Pat. No. 8,210,418 B1.